Torn
by Puniful-TeaKat
Summary: Azelie Rauns' life of peaceful harmony in Azealea Town ended when she saw the flames. Her brother, whom she loved more than anyone, had done the grim dark deed. She can't bring herself to hate him of the terrible act, of stealing the lives of many. As she storms through Johto, she learns much of the grim reality of life, with no censor or straight path. Rated T for dark themes.
1. A Symphony of Tranquility

**A Torn Symphony: Zero**

_Symphony of Tranquility_

__**A Quick** **Note:**** Hullo, and welcome to my evil layer- I mean, my cozy writing space. I'll cover a few things before you read this little humble beginning. A) Thanks for reading! I really appericiate it. TwT Next, otherwise B), I'd like to dedicate this to Timberstar for putting up with my... Me-ness. **_  
_

**Hmm... Oh, yes. I LOVE and ENCOURAGE critic and your thoughts. However, I do put in some level of work in this and a simple "Good story. Yeah." makes me somewhat aggrivated. I would like to know what lines stood out in particular, any certain feelings you got/ reactions, that sirt of thing so I can improve my cruddy writing. **

**Last but not least: Happy Moo Years! Er, New Years! Please read, enjoy, and review if you would so kindly.**

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day in Erueak City. Many a people walked on the ancient stone paths, street vendors here or there, nagging at him or her to buy their products. The sun shone on the beautiful town lazily, with several white puffy clouds floating in the sky. Pokemon twittered everywhere, at the hip or shoulder of each person whom roamed the streets.

At the side of a burnt tower was a cluster of autumn trees, so majestic and regal one would have to remember to breath. These trees riddled the town, but a tree in particular stood out from the rest. It was also beside the charred old wood structure, not even really a building anymore. This tree was quite large in comparison to the others, possibly twice their side. The broad, reaching branches created a ceiling of red and gold leaves that made a comfortable amount of shade.

In the shade that a child decided to make use of, laid a reading little girl and a sleeping Slowpoke. The blonde child leaned against the sturdy oak, completely absorbed into the ink letters on the aging, fragile pages. Her tiny fingers delicately flipped the frayed edges of each page, every once in awhile coming down to rub the pink amphibious creature whom snoozed soundly on her lap.

"Roar~" Chimed a voice above her, one she seemed to fondly remember. Quickly and mindful, she set the book down and gazed up at the older young man. He appeared to be in his later teens, along the lines of six or seventeen.

"Hi Lyon! Did you take a break from training?" Her face lit up, hopeful with her doe eyes begging him to say so. The Slowpoke lifted his head and gave the young man a slightly wary glance, then resumed to napping peacefully.

"E-yup! Coal and the others came with me, too. Oh, yeah! I have a present for you, Azzy. And I know you'll love it!" He exclaimed with kidish glee, his mint green orbs just as carefree and happy as his younger sibling's.

The girl moaned and gave him a light frown. "I told you that Azzy is a bad nickname. Can't you just call me my name like everyone else?"

Lyon chuckled, not deterred in the slightest. "No can do, Azelian Panda-Face. I thought you'd be more interested in your present, though."

Her face twisted, openly expressing her obvious dislike of the nickname fighting against her desire for the present. "... Fine. Azzy it is. And you really didn't have to get me-"

"When I saw it, oh yeah, I did have to. Think of it as a special awesome big brother present." Lyon placed a small wrapped package in her hands, wrapped with all the skill of a hyper three year old.

Inwardly amused, she ripped it off and sighed when she saw it, then grinned at her brother. "It is... Perfect. I love it!" She adored it.

It was a silver bracelet with a handful of diffrent little charms on it. One was a Pokeball, another a music note, a half heart, a book, and the biggest one was a wing. Even though she was young, she understood what the wing symbolized. Purity, intellect, cleverness, calmness, patience. Also for the Lugia.

"Great! I honestly was scared you wouldn't like it..." He stopped talking and laughed when she seemed perplexed, unable to get it to clasp it together. After flicking a dark brown strand of curly hair, he kneeled and did it for her. "Better, Azzy?"

Her gaze traveled to his long neck where a matching silver chain sat, with three gold charms sat. The other half of the heart charm, a identical wing, and a flame, the only difference in the small shapes the colour and material.

The gold wing meant righteousness, triumph, persistence, truth, passion. For the brother of the Lugia, the Ho-oh.

"Yeah... I love you, Lyon." She suddenly tackled him into a hug, the Slowpoke already out of the way, knowing her well enough.

The immense warmth building in her chest couldn't begin to be aptly described in words, although 'love' fitted close enough. The bond the two shared has always been a rare thing in this world, and unable to be shattered by anything, even death or betrayal.

"I love me too." He commented airily, earning him a sharp tiny elbow to his side. Lyon rolled his eyes and snorted, nonetheless amused. "Dummy, I love you too."

The two stayed embraced like this for several minutes, a smile caressing each one's lips softly. This moment was burned into both of their memories, but it wouldn't be the last nor first.

Sometimes there is pair matched in the heavens. Sometimes bonds as strong as diamonds forged by blood in the midst of rage, hate, and war. This one was simply made by modern hardships that tied together the two, learning to support one another and be their strength.


	2. A Symphony of The End of The Beginning

Ruined. That's what my life became.

I trembled, gazing down at the pathetic remains of Azealea Town, my home, my life. Three hours ago the day had been young, ordinary, and calm. Normal, as it ever was for me.

Bugsy had asked me to pick up a package for him from Kurt and deliver it to the Gym. Probably specially designed Pokeballs for the prize of the town contest that we held annually that was nearing. I was a pretty active volunteer for those sorts of things, but I wasn't one to sign up for it itself. Usually it focused on battling, which wasn't something I placed much interest in, save for watching the intense battle-a-thons on television with my brother and my dad.

After I finished that up, I considered the things I could do. I could go back home, but I didn't feel ready to take on the empty house with my mother away on a business trip and my brother visiting old friends for a couple hours. I could go shopping for groceries, run a few more errands, all of that good stuff.

I pondered my choices over, and decided to visit the rich forest to the west of town. I wasn't much of a artist like many of its visitors were, but it was entertaining enough just to watch, listen, and observe the lives of the creatures beneath the trees. I didn't have to think or be anybody, I could just relax in the moment.

Just myself and Mythos, my loyal slowpoke, and the forest.

I had been playing with a group of young caterpie in the deeper parts of the wood near the shrine, whom were curious of the human visitor as some of the forest residents usually were. A light breeze had made the day wonderfully cool with the morning dew still fresh in the air, and the sun yet to rise very high.

Then came the scream.

Bewildered, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, because I especially recognised the voice- my brother's. Mythos wasn't far behind me, running faster than one could imagine of the slow species. The branches, bushes, I flew past it all in the need to get to my brother.

As I neared the Trainer Stop, a traditional building that marks the transition from towns and cities to the savage wilds, the scent of smoke hit my nose. I saw the air thicken with swirls of grey smog and a red haze begin to shine down from the tops of Azealea. Fire? With my own safety concerns now well out of my mind, I plowed through the doors to everything that of what I had assumed and more.

"Lyon!" I squeaked, eyes wide in horror.

My lovely, endearing home of Azealea Town, where I've lived half my life, was ablaze, the fiery substance licked the air and the houses- everything that made it what it was. I could hear countless cries now, from human and pokemon alike. Their howls of pain were guttural, so loud and so many that I couldn't figure out a single one. I didn't hear them because of the distance, being in the forest with the Trainer Reststop and trees in the way, I guess. A certain oddity occurred in my mind... Why hadn't the pokemon in the forest been alerted, why hadn't they noticed?

"Azelie... Damn, I hoped you wouldn't notice. Stay away!" My head whipped around to finally see my brother. His left arm was twisted, in the wrong direction. Red liquid streamed down from his forehead thickly, with deep gashes and cuts along his lanky pale body. The sweat of the pain and exhaustion glinted on his porcelain skin, his dark chocolate locks normally so lush now caked in dried blood and dirt, with other things I couldn't identify.

I flinched at the sight of him, and ignored his desperate plea. Before another single thought processed through my mind, I was already putting his good arm over my shoulder and taking some of Lyon's weight. "We need to get you out of here." I stated, not bothering to ask what happened. First help him somewhere safe, then figure out what happened, and after that, how to fix it.

Yeah, the reality of it hadn't sunk in yet, but that was to be expected. I was just a barely fourteen year old girl, still somewhat innocent and pure, so I didn't exactly want to let it sink it.

"No."

"In the forest there's a shrine we can retreat to later- what do you mean?! We have to get you to safety from whatever happened!" I said in disbelief, not understanding. Even just leaving my brother in the Trainer Stop would be better, and I could go call for help for whatever the hell happened.

He snorted doubtfully, and stepped back from me, a slightly amused glint in his mint green eyes. "I did this, Azelie. I don't think you'd want to be around me, after what I just did."

First he refuses help. Next he turns insane.

Very sharply, I growled, "What in the world are you talking about? Come on, we have to go!" Like hell I'd ever leave my brother behind.

What happened wouldn't matter if no one survived. My mom was gone on business, thank the Celebi, and Bugsy probably evacuated all he could and defended the town to the best of his ability, but I prefered a live brother than a burned dead carcass.

It wasn't like I could do much- I wasn't a trainer, Mythos never had much training. And he couldn't control water well, although he wasn't bad with physic moves. Honestly, what good could I do against whatever made... This? I'm pretty pathetic.

"Oh, my cute little sister. I truly regret one thing in taking this choice. That would be betraying your trust in me. Everyone else, they don't understand the importance of everything, and obviously the law wouldn't ever agree with my actions. Azelie, I know you'll hate me by the end, but know dispite anything that my love for you is infinite." His tone was husky, almost wistful and he gave me a apologetic grin.

Needless to say, I was shocked. I ignored his ramble earlier about doing this, but I played it off as confusion or something. His words now... I had no idea how to take it. I felt clammy sweat trickle down my back, the heat it the fire nipping at my heels. But right now, it didn't matter. My brother mattered.

My older brother and I were certainly closer than the average brother and sister. When I was two and Lyon was eleven, our parents divorced. Even then, it seemed my brother was always sneaking pictures of my sleeping face, or when I wasn't paying attention he'd snag a few. He was goofy, hardly ever serious, over protective, and always managed a smile out of me. He was my stupid older brother whom loved me as much as a parent, and I loved him equally as much. We were always together, even with the large age difference.

Giving him a thin glare, I tried to urge him forward, pushing him toward the Trainer Stop. He didn't budge.

"I'm not delirious, Azelie. I know it's hard to believe, as you don't see the world quite black and white as I do. I'm not proud of murdering at least half of Azealea Town, some of your friends and those you liken with family. But, it will be worth it, I promise." He gave me a solemn nod, his face locked in its serious expression.

Even with those words, it didn't hit me with full force. That only happened when I glanced up and saw his Charizard throw a flamethrower at our own house, and rage boiled my blood.

Why was he doing this? To just what reason did he have to justify- well, justify this?! What could make my brother do this? Why, why? It didn't make sense. At all.

After I managed to remember how to speak and pulled my jaw from hanging agape, I attempted to formulate words.

"Lyon- Why... How could this help anything, or anyone? What are you trying to do? Tell me!" I demanded, realising the reality of the situation more and more as I stared at Vulcan, his Charizard.

My brother was once a trainer. A brilliant one at that. He actually began in Kanto, when he was sixteen. The minimum age was thirteen, so it was legally alright.

We drove from Dad's comfortable home in the Sevii Islands to the fair Pallet Town port in the boat. I remember watching him in the lab, looking over the three choices again and again. After half an hour, he chose the curious Charmander, whom probably won him over with his fiery spirit and friendly charm.

A few tears leaked from my eyes when we said our farewells.

"Don't worry, I'll call every time I hit a phone and come home sooner than you think!" He reassured me, pulling the tiny six-year-old me into a bear hug, holding me tightly and whispering a bad joke in my ear.

"Y-y-you b-better be c-c-c-careful! D-don't b-be stupid, d-dummy!" I growled to him, latching onto him fiercely. I was sniffling and constantly whipping my nose. He laughed.

It had been five lonely years that he had been training through the most of, although I survived while being accompanied with my new partner in crime, Mythos. Lyon actually kept up fairly well with his calling me every chance he got- usually he was more worried about me, who was safe at home then himself who daily faced the wilds.

Lyon had a miracle of a journey, not losing a single pokemon, he wasn't betrayed by any friends, and he even got the eight badges. Or, that's all that he told me. Never, ever did I see him bitter about any aspect of his journey, just full of humorous happenings and heated Gym battles.

So... How did he get that sour gaze, the dark tone, the spiteful attitude? Unless he covered up the bad things, but those weren't things you could easily hide in the first place. Not to mention from your sister.

"Vulcan, get ready to go."

His voice startled me from my thoughts, returning most of his team which had appeared when I was submerged in thought.

His Butterfree, Pixy, made a silk cast for his akward arm in seconds, then took to his shoulder. He set a hand on his trusty starter, turning to me with his lopsided smile. "This world reeks, Azzy. The police are corrupted, the Gym leaders have gone soft, and trainers have started being killed. My friend and I starred this organization in Kanto, although he... He's gone at the moment. His Venasaur had killed a Gyrados to save a kid's life, and they wanted to jail him for it! We are going to take over the nations and correct the system! And by that, we have to demonstrate our power."

I flinched at the childhood nickname, 'Azzy' and his explanation. So why did he do all this? His organization didn't have much to do with the fact he just screwed up half of our town.

"But why did you have to do this?!" I screamed, now feet away from him with glassy eyes about to water. I knew he could be a little crazy, a bit harsh, but never was he cruel or wicked. Was he high?

"Oh, yeah. Well, we have to take out the scum and those whom won't fight for themselves, like politicians and hobos. Unfortunately, that's a large percent of our town... Azelie, I love you. I'd- I don't want to hurt you. I am really, really trying to do all this for you! I swear to the Legends. These people don't even try to earn their days, making others do their work and bringing humanity down, like druggies and gangsters." He tried to make me see, even using his hands to motion and mimic.

I looked at him, cold and hard. He said himself that he murdered half the town. He was a killer.

"You just slaughtered the people of our town for no good reason, Lyon. What happened to you?" I asked in a whisper, the ground suddenly becoming a interesting sight.

He was my brother. It still didn't make sense he murdered some of the perfectly good people of our town. Perhaps it never would.

I felt the reassuring pressure of Mythos' cool skin on my leg, myself drenched in presperation in the sweltering temperature from the fire. But the fire didn't matter to me at the moment.

He didn't say anything, but pulled me into warm embrace. I didn't break the hug, yell at him, or try anything noble.

I let him wrap his strong arms around me, chuckling shakily by my ear.

"I'll miss you, but I- I can't forgive you, Lyon." I quietly stated, squeezing him one last time and hated myself for it.

I loved him too much. He was my brother, damn it.

He just took the lives of people whom had others that cared about them, whom would be destroyed without them. The best thing I could do for the people and my brother was to somehow turn him in, or even attempt to ask him to turn himself in.

"I know, sis. But I have to do this, so the best people, like you, can live happily. When I do, we can be together again." He kissed my forehead and patted my head, like he used to when I was little and had nightmares, terrified of what lurked in the night time shadows and in my dreams. But now, it was my brother and this was real. The nightmare was reality.

"After what, for what price? What you're doing won't help anybody. They'll all hate you. Mama, Dad... Maybe me. Your friends won't be happy. Everyone will try to stop you. The probably will, you know. You'll be killed by them, but before that, it will be so much worse. They'll- they'll hurt you and won't care. You'll be consumed in hate, bloodlust, desire to kill. You won't be my big brother a-anymore..."

My voice shook and cracked, tears streaming like dams broken into rivers. I clutched onto him as I had for so long. Lyon... Why did this have to be you?

His green orbs met my own honey brown, his face tightened in pain with the blood still trickling, but his smile was there, as it always has been.

"I've been this way a long time. I'm sorry, but I can't let you come with me. They can hate me, hurt me for that matter, but they can't lay a single finger on you. Promise me that you'll run away, and become a trainer. You'll be good, and strong, and help those who deserve it. You'll be one of the best trainers ever, and maybe even a Champion. Alright, Azelie?" Now he lowered his own voice, although there wasn't any reason to.

"B-but I'm w-weak and-and s-stupid a-and ugly a-and p-pa-pathetic." I protested, self loathing slipping into my tone.

It was weird.

My brother set the town on fire, ended the lives of at least thirty, courtyard people, and yet here we were. I, a sobbing mess being comforted by him. Him, who was basically my idol, strong, kind, and intelligent was twisted and cold. I didn't even try to stop him, not begging him to think about it and stop the madness. Life didn't make sense to me anymore.

"Well, besides the fact that all of those are lies," He rolled his eyes, "You're humble, which is good. But I know you can do this. I won't blame you if you report me, hate me, turn me in, any of that. I'll always be your big bro. But I do have to go. If I take you with me, you'll get hurt. Repeat to me what you must do after I go."

I blinked and whipped my eyes, so many feelings whirling and mashing within me, it was disorienting. "Um... I become a strong trainer, and do the best I can." My insides felt void and empty, and I could swear my head was imploding.

Apparently, the bad soaps my dad always watched didn't exactly cover the 'Brother Goes Insane' genre.

His facial expression softened, and he gave me one last hug, and spoke tentatively, looking me straight on. I was pretty surprised when a few tears of his own fell on my face.

"Azelie, I know your torn between trying to stop me and going with me. It's alright, I don't want you with me." Well, that's blunt. Not to mention it was scary how easily he could read my emotions, although I wasn't exactly trying to hide them.

"Well, no, not like that. But I don't want to force my ideas on you, or put you in the danger I'll be going through. And, probably emotional turmoil. Going on a journey is fun- please, please don't make me ruin it for you. Please. Go out and kick some ass, and have fun. I'll have an eye on you just in case, and I won't bother you. If you ever need me, I'll know, alright? You can't get rid of me that easily." He ended with a light joke, and I forced myself to give him the faintest smile.

And then I realized yet another thing.

He said journey. I should have figured that out when he told me to be a great trainer, but cut me a bit of slack. The situation was somewhat distracting. The fire and cracking of houses and all was still in the background, of course. I wasn't sure how to take that the screaming was gone, although I wasn't paying much attention to it in the first place.

"J-journey?!" I exclaimed, yelping.

"Yeah. I made you a bag, it's hidden at the forest shrine. Good ol' Myth can probably find it for you. Speaking of that... Come 'ere, Mythos." I was silently alarmed as he kneeled to ground. The Slowpoke merely turned his head away.

Lyon frowned, then sighed. "Okay, Mythos. You can loath me as much as you want, but I'm not going to suddenly pull a knife on you. I know you would lay down your life for Azelie, I don't question your loyalty. Just keep her... The way she is, okay?"

Mythos grunted, then looked at me, dignified and calm in demeanor.

Then like that, Lyon was gone. I hardly had time to blink before a flash of red took my brother away.

"Grre." The Slowpoke pulled on my pant leg, giving me a concerned look-over.

After I regulated my breathing, my knees sunk to the ground. "What should I do, Mythos?" He pointed at the raging flames dancing ever closer.

Right as I glanced at it, about to make a quick plan, a sickening snap filled the air. Suddenly a large stick was inches from my face. I heard Mythos growl in panic, and I'm sure the rather unbecoming shrieks were mine as a ironic hot pain erupted on my neck.

"Shit!" I hissed severely, crouching down as I held the wound tentatively. It had hit me lopsided, and it burned like nobody's business. A slight drizzle of cool water hit it, and I sent my partner a grateful glance.

"Myth, let's go to the forest and lay low for a few days. I'll call mom and dad, a-and see if I c-can patch this up-" My voice faded as I felt a thick pulse of blood flow through my fingers. "O-oh..."

The Slowpoke pranced left, then right, and ripped off the edge of my jeans without hesitation. Understanding what he wanted me to do with it, I pressed it to my neck. I couldn't do much more than limp through the deserted Trainer Stop, and hoped my brother put pain killers in the bag he packed me.  
-.-.-

Hours had passed away and I laid in the cover of trees and bushes, dizzy if I tried to move the slightest bit. Thank the Legends, the wound on my neck didn't hit anything vital that I knew of, and had begun to clot some time ago. I was pretty sure I had a fever, feeling thickly sick and too hot, even after I got out of the sleeping bag to be cooled by the frigid moon all too far away.

When I woke up from my fitful periods of sleep, I would always panic and look for Mythos. He was never gone from my side, putting wet cloths on my forehead continually. I then would smile, wondering how I was so lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

I think little more than two days passed when I felt a bit better, and got up. My stomach was roaring and empty, not a good combination.

"Oh crud! You must be starving too, Myth! Here, I swore I saw some pokefood in here..." I trailed to dive into the lavender bag my brother packed me, purposefully not thinking of him, or really any of that bad stuff.

I got a can of beef ravioli and some kibble for the Slowpoke.

He gave me a dirty look, pointing at the kibble and pushed it away.

"Look, Mythos. I know you hate that stuff, and I'll share the ravioli with you, but that pokefood is packed with minerals and protein. It's common for the pokemon of trainers to eat that." I explained with a tired smile, patting his head. His seemingly blank eyes rested on me, doubtful and used a paw to move it over to me.

"Uh... I'm perfectly happy with my canned human carb heaven, thanks."

"Hurrr!" He huffed and after a good handful of minutes of motioning and acting, I figured out what his intentions were.

"So you want me to eat it because I'm sick and it could make me better?"

"Grre!"

"I... I really don't think it works that-!" Mythos used Confusion on the spoon that I held in my hand, dipped it into the kibble and made it worm up and down. I realised he was doing the baby chu-chu train thing, and laughed hard, feeling much better about myself and my situation.

Unfortunately, he stuffed it into my mouth before I closed my trap. After I chewed the dirt-like crap kibble, I uncomfortably swallowed and winced at how it poked this or that going down.

And he proceeded to trick me into eating it all, and he ate most of my own ravioli.

When we finished with dinner, I almost immediately fell asleep dispite having slept through the days before and most of the current day. My rest was dreamless and heavy, like I fell into a black abyss of sleep.


End file.
